Melodies
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Bakura loved to hear Ryou play. BxR slight YxY and SxJ


**Dedicated to and inspired by my beloved sister!**

**Enjoy!**

**PIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSIC**

_3 Weeks…_

_It had been three weeks since the accident…_

_He still kept playing…_

A beautiful piece flowed through the sad and empty house. Well, at least that's what it felt like to the one playing the piece. An alluring melody poured out of the piano. It suddenly stopped. The boy playing had missed a note and he paused, expecting something that wasn't there… and maybe never will be.

_**A hearty laugh filled the air.**_

"_**Geez, Ryou! You suck!" a boy with long white hair and maroon eyes called to the boy on the piano bench. Said boy, named Ryou, laughed lightly. He had similar white hair and had chocolate brown eyes.**_

"_**It was only one note, Bakura!" he laughed, pouting slightly. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Bakura laughed again, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend on the piano bench. The old and worn bench creaked slightly under the new weight. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and kissed him.**_

"_**You know I was only kidding," he said, leaning his forehead against Ryou's. Ryou kissed Bakura back.**_

"_**I know."**_

The boy's eyes started watering, obscuring his vision so he couldn't see the music in front of him, fingers still in playing position.

_**The phone started ringing. Ryou stood up from the couch and walked over to it.**_

"_**Hello?" he asked.**_

"_**R-Ryou?" came the voice from the other line.**_

"_**Yugi?" it sounded as if the mentioned boy had been crying.**_

"_**R-Ryou, i-it's Bakura… h-he was in a-an accident."**_

Tears were flowing relentlessly now. Violent sobs shook the boy's body.

_**Ryou dashed to the hospital, annoyed pedestrians yelled at him to slow down. He only did so when he reached his destination. The waiting room. There he found most of his friends. Seto was on a business trip and Jou had tagged along to be near his lover. Tears were falling down his face as Ryou looked at his friend's solemn faces.**_

"_**T-Tell me it isn't true…" he begged softly. "Please…"**_

"_**I wish I could," Yami said softly, still comforting his crying lover Yugi.**_

The boy didn't bother to wipe the tears away. It happened everyday.

_**A nurse walked into the waiting room. Her face showed that she had news and that it wasn't good.**_

"_**Bakura has slipped into a deep coma and we are not sure if he will make it through the night. I'm sorry." With that said, she walked away. Ryou broke down, fresh tears falling down his face again. His friends walked over to comfort him.**_

The boy's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He stared at it, slightly surprised. Who would be calling him on his cell phone?

"_**Ryou? Don't you think you should go home soon?" Yugi asked, Yami standing next to him. Ryou didn't answer. Yami sighed.**_

"_**Ryou…" Yami started. "I know you're sad but…" he trailed off, seeing as Ryou had fallen asleep in the chair he had pulled up to Bakura's bed, his head and arms resting on it. Yami gave a look of sympathy towards the poor boy and left the room, Yugi following close behind.**_

"H-Hello?" the boy's voice was shaking from his crying.

"Ryou?" a shaky, yet familiar, voice called. Ryou's eyes widened, new tears fell, but for a different reason.

"Bakura! Y-You're awake!" he cried in a shaky voice.

"You've been crying." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. Yes I have." There was a pause.

"…Could… could you play a song for me?" Bakura asked. Ryou smiled.

"Of course." He put Bakura on speaker phone so he could hear better and started playing one of Bakura's favorite piece. Ryou's smile widened when he missed a note and he heard Bakura chuckle softly. When Ryou finished there was silence on the other line for a moment.

"I love you so much," Bakura said.

"I love you too." Ryou said. Bakura laughed.

"Then come and see me! I miss you!" he cried, playfully.

"Okay."

**PIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSICPIANOMUSIC**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
